The Adventures of Colonel Orbit (1958 film)
'The Adventures of Colonel Orbit '''is a 1958 feature film that followed the astronaut of the same name as they defended the solar system from various threats. Plot The opening film to a series of films following Colonel Orbit and his crew, U.S. astronauts aboard their rocket cruiser as they travel across the solar system and nearby stars to bring freedom. Timeline: By 1999- colonies on the Moon, 2001- first missions to Jupiter, 2006- the moon is destoryed by nuclear weapons testing, 2008 - first missions to Saturn & present (50 years after the production date). Planetary visits included the worlds of Mercury (with its light and dark sides), Venus (tropical world), the Moon (rocky desert), Mars (red sand desert with canals), Jupiter (volcanic surface), Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. Cast & crew *Colonel Orbit - the titular character. *Elfina- Martian Amazon woman. Production Writer Paul Ellis (Zac Efron) wrote a sample script in 1953 after returning from the Korean conflict. It took five years for the film to be made and released from that point. The film was shot on a sound stage in Los Angeles, California. The film was rushed into production after the 1957 launch of Sputnik 1. This film and its titular character may have inspired the later, 1981 television series Crose. This became Shirley Shoffner's last film, as she was murdered by a producer on the film in late 1958, which became the subject of the historical noir film ''Starlite, Starbrite which was released in the 2010s. Paul Ellis and a German scifi writer petitioned head of the studio Leonard Dailey (Jeff Goldblum) to approve production between 1955-1958. NOTES: 1930- Hays Code began. Early 1940s-Noir begins. 1941-1945-WW2. Double Indemnity-1944. September 1945-Post WW2 world. Hollywood Blacklist-1947/1950-1960s. 1947-Black Dahlia. Korean War began in 1950. Incomplete high budget epic film while a friend is working on a New York gang film, a swashbuckling pirate tale, a western and a space film. The film takes place in 1949, Truman is president but the War in Korea hasn't begun yet. Investigate the murder of a rising starlet that had an affair with our writer, becomes a suspect himself but later discovers it is his mentor a well-known director working on a high budget epic film, it ends in 1950 and flashforwards twelve years to 1962 where the writer he talks to the forgotten son of the rising starlet and offers advice on the cast of showbiz. In 1962, the writer has retired from film and works as a theatre director and writes editorials in the newspaper in his spare time. The son is really a daughter of the starlet, they met and talk in a diner. He gives her several thousand dollars from his savings account and bids her farewell. Spends 2 years rising up and quite popular 1947-1949, discover dark secrets like casting couches and escorting prior to fame in the post-war, came to L.A. when she turned 18 in 1945, struggled to find work until she was a waitress. She had a 2-year-old child she gave to her older sister to raise, family disowned her except the older sister who promised to tell her son about her when he came of age, her son was the product of a rape. Born 1918, HS 1936, Masters degree in 1941. US Army First Lt. USMC- Asia. Captain when he retired in 1945. 1949-age 31. 1950-age 32. 1962- age 44. Mentor's epic film could be about Noah's Ark, Goalith, Garden of Eden, Jonah and the Nativity, he was a devout Christian. For the writer, Christanity stayed in Okinawa. Category:ARC